Veritum Unitum
Veritum Unitum (United in Truth) Motto Adversis in unum' (United in Adversity) Logo Members Leader * Anton Atharm (Child of Ares) Second in Command * Isidora de Medici (Child of Hecate) Faction Members # Bianca Jenson (Child of Mnemosyne) # Jessminda Hatiara (Child of Bia) # Catarina LaRue (Child of Mnemosyne) # Zach Mist (Child of Epimetheus) # Nadia Fuse (Child of Ares) # Percival Stefan (Child of Hyperion) # Alice Schoier (Child of Hades) # Aria Amethyst (Child of Hera) # Luther Artiz (Child of Kronos) # David Polzin (Child of Peitho) # George Ahmad (Child of Epimetheus) # Rose Ahmad (Child of Epimetheus) # Korsan (Wine Spirit) # Drake Russell (Child of Athena) # Vanessa Williams (Fire Nymph) Lock Down # Officially Less Active Users #Ileana Viorel (Child of Moros) #Micaela Windsor (Child of Melinoe) #Kyler Dale(Child of Zelus) #Stella Dawn (Child of Ate) #Kiera Ames (Child of Physis) #Chase Scotten (Child of Aether) #Mana Te'o, (Child of Triton) #Nathan Summers (Child of Hephaestus) #Marfa Polzin (Child of Peitho) Left/Dead # Adrienne Campeau (Child of Hephaestus) # Cato Calyphaeron Naemon (Child of Oceanus) # Darius Gauge (Child of Oizys) # Lucas Vonner (Child of Hyperion) Ideology For millennia, our world has turned and for as many millennia this world has had rulers. First Ouranous and Gaia, then the Titans under Kronos, and now the gods; our own parents. Yet, in all this time nothing has changed. While these beings sat in their gilded citadels and reveled in their own glory, we have struggled under their yoke! Today, after countless revolutions against those in power, we suffer under the same whip and lash! We are confined, repressed, and made nothing more than their tools! Brothers, sisters, think, if only for a moment, of the world the gods bore us into. A harsh, and hostile one in which the demigod must struggle to survive! Do our parents protect us? Do they nurture us? Do they love us? These are questions you can answer yourself; questions you will no doubt answer in the negative. Many among us were born into poverty, others into war, and more still into pestilence and death. Those who surmount these obstacles face the eternal threat of monsters. Where are our parents? Where is the compassion? Nowhere to be found as our parents, the gods, do as they wish in complete neglect of our welfare. Demigods who survive are handed weaponry and sent to fight their parent's battles. They tried to make us weapons! They tried to make us enforcers of their own oppressive rule! We say NO! Never surrender your liberty to those who have repressed you since before your birth! Never scrape and bow before our true enemy! Never sacrifice your liberty for their gain! Still, our lives of hardship and struggle have only made us stronger! Let us turn ourselves against our oppressors! Let us end the cycle of repression! The past is our faith, the present is our strength, and the future; the future is our birthright! Gallery Category:Broken Covenant Category:Factions Category:Veritum Unitum